


“I’ve Missed You” Kiss

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [44]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2016, Depression, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Phil has a hard time understanding how there can still be two bodies in the flat and yet things feel so lonely on Dan’s bad days.A ficlet about distance and togetherness.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410112
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91





	“I’ve Missed You” Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Prompt: “I’ve Missed You”

Phil has a hard time understanding how there can still be two bodies in the flat and yet things feel so lonely on Dan’s bad days. He tries to remember that these days are far worse for Dan than they are for him, that Dan’s the one actually going through them. He tries not to be selfish and pouty and whine to Dan, “I miss you…” 

Because it wouldn’t do any good. 

And because it isn’t Dan’s fault. 

He wouldn’t have these days if he had any say in it. 

But Phil is lonely, and he does miss Dan terribly, even if Dan’s only in the next room. It might as well be worlds away. 

At least the days aren’t so bad as they used to be in years past, before they understood the brain chemistry behind why they happen or before they learned their tips and tricks for how best to get through them. Like Phil making sure Dan knows he’s there, even with the metaphysical distance between them. He pokes his head into Dan’s room occasionally, checks if he’s getting any sleep, makes sure there’s some water on his bedside table. 

He also sits in the lounge and plays video games, volume up as an invitation. If Dan hears the sounds of Link grunting as Phil breaks every pot in sight, he knows he’s welcome to come and watch. 

At one point Dan’s uneven footsteps make their way into the kitchen. There’s some rummaging, then more footsteps that end in the lounge. Phil looks up to see a heavy-eyed, ruffled-haired Dan standing at the end of the sofa in his stolen old York hoodie. Phil smiles, tentatively. 

Dan bends forward. His motions are jerky, his muscles unsure. He kisses Phil, and they both seem surprised that it feels as familiar as a kiss on any old day. 

“Miss you,” Dan says between breathes. He pulls back pouting after another quick peck. 

Phil pats the sofa beside him. “I’m right here,” he says. 

Dan curls up next to him, tucks his bare legs under a blanket and sips the water Phil hands him. Phil continues to explore Hyrule, and Dan continues to work through his bad day, and the flat doesn’t feel quite so lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/189492877889/ive-missed-you-kiss) !


End file.
